villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Neo Cortex
Dr. Neo Cortex is the evil scientist from the Crash Bandicoot videogame series, who uses his intellect to attempt to conquer their the world. Story Neo Cortex has always been a knowledgeable scientist. However, he was mocked by the scientific community for his absurd theories. Cast aside by them, he isolated himself in the distant N. Sanity Island, where he started to devise his plans to get revenge and rule the world. Alongside his partner Nitrus Brio, he created the Evolvo Ray, a machine capable of evolving animals at a super fast speed. Cortex had also created the Cortex Vortex, a machine designed to brainwash every minion that first went through the Evolvo Ray. Cortex once experimented Cortex Vortex with Crash Bandicoot, but the machine didn't affect Crash at all, allowing Crash to escape the laboratory, but only to come back later on and fight Cortex in his blimp. Crash obviously won the battle, escaping once again with his girlfriend Tawna. However, Cortex fell into a cave full of strange glowing crystals, taking one to his lab to study it. Along his new right-hand N. Gin, they discover that these crystals have an incredible power, enough to destroy the world. But as they are unable to retrieve the crystals by themselves, Cortex decides to trick Crash to get the crystals for him. When Crash enters the Warp Room, an ancient temple built to give easy access to all parts of the island, a hologram of Cortex appears, saying that a big catastrophe will happen if he doesn't get the crystals. Unfortunately, both Crash's sister Coco and Nitrus Brio, who doublecrossed Cortex, hacked the hologram signal and unmask Cortex's true intentions, to use the crystals as a new power source for the Cortex Vortex. Crash once again defeats Cortex, and using Brio's laser device, destroy the Vortex for good. In another strange turn of events, the pieces of the Vortex fall into an ancient sealed temple, as a Evil Laugh spreads across the island. The evil shaman mask Uka Uka had been accidentally freed from his confinement. Uka Uka finds Cortex and mocks him for his incompetence in conquering the world, as it turns out that Cortex was working for Uka Uka all the time. Cortex begs for another chance, so Uka Uka calls his trusted friend Nefarious Trophy, who brings his time machine to create portals to different times in history and retrieve the crystals from different ages. Aku Aku, sensing the danger, uses his power to enter the time machine and sends Crash and Coco to stop Cortex once again. Crash makes his way to Cortex once again, and fights him as the two masks fight each other. The battle ends with Cortex and Uka Uka being sucked into a time portal as their battle broke up the time machine. Personality Cortex tends to be very bossy because of his knowledge, which also makes him a coward, leaving the hard work for his minions. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Mad Scientist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Final Boss Category:Evil Genius Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Bosses Category:Outright Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Recurring villain Category:Living Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Aliens Category:Complete Monster